


Black Birds and Atoms

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Soulmate marks were always supposed to represent something special about your soulmate. The small black bird on the inside of Ray’s wrist could have meant any number of things. It would have been easier if it was a name or a phrase. Laurel figured from the atom on her wrist whoever her soulmate was could be considered smart. But when they first meet each other neither one thinks of the possibility it might just mean each other. Not until a family dinner and the conversation turns to the marks.





	Black Birds and Atoms

It was nearly impossible to get everyone together at once. They were from different cities and different dimensions or times in some cases, but for at least one night they had managed to do it. A few introductions but it felt like family and as Laurel glanced at the table as she was grabbing dessert. Family, friend and lovers, the Danvers sisters reminded her of everything she wanted for Sara and her. Thea and Oliver teasing each other. Joe and Cecil, with their kids. They had even managed to convince Jesse and Jay to leave their worlds for this dimension. William entertaining JJ and she couldn’t help but smile at the little touches between the couples.

How many pairs of soulmates were in this room? To many and she subconsciously rubbed at the tattoo on her wrist. She knew that Tommy nor Oliver weren’t hers but she still hadn’t allowed herself to think of who it might be in a long time. Soulmates never meant that you were going to meet. Picking up the desserts she carried it to the table. “I didn’t bake either of these I promise.” She hear the sigh of relief from her father and a couple of others.

“Oh thank god.” Oliver’s comments got a few confused looks and Felicity went to shove at his shoulder. Instead he just grabbed her arm and kissed the mark that showed the whole world they belonged together, even if only the people in this room understood the green arrow and what it meant. “Such a little mark that means so much.”  


Felicity kissed Oliver on her lips. “I never would have imagined when I first met you that it would be you.” A few of the others made sounds of agreement and held their loved ones closer. 

“I knew Sara was mine the moment she took on the name Ta-er al-sahfer.” Ray blushed and scratched his head, looking away from the couple. They were sadly proof that soulmates didn’t mean forever but they sometimes came back to each other.

He took a drink and cleared his throat. “I ummm. thought you might have been mine when we first met.” He held out his wrist and the small black bird stood out. Sara leaned across a few people and grabbed his wrist. 

“But you didn’t think my sister, the Black Canary could be.” He glance over at Laurel. He hadn’t known her identity for sure until they were facing each other in an interrogation room and had never given it a second thought. The room was glancing at him and the ones who knew the mark on Laurel’s wrist were glancing nervously between the two. 

There were plenty of interesting stories about how two people found out they were soulmates but no one in this room could remember a story going quite like this. A room full or family, friends, and ex-lovers and nobody had ever put the pieces together until this moment. Sara walked over to her sister who hadn’t yet said anything and seemed to be covering her own mark looking at Ray in shock.

“Especially when this is the mark on her wrist?” She grabbed Laurel’s arm and removed her hand, the small atom seeming to burn into her skin.

Laurel wasn’t sure who was more shocked, Ray or her. They had never been close but they had known each other for a while. She had found him attractive and smart. Maybe if she had gotten to know him better before everything went to hell for him she would have fallen for him. “Woah.” Ray took the words right out of her mouth.

How did this happen? With both marks it was obvious they were connecting each other. But she didn’t like the idea that the universe knew she was going to be Black Canary before she did. Even if she had told her father that her path had always been headed toward the mask. “Can we maybe talk about this after we eat?”

* * *

Laurel had barely touched her food but her mind was going a mile a minute. The atmosphere had changed and while people were talking again she could feel the looks that were being thrown her way. Ray, her soulmate was Ray. Shouldn’t she be feeling something except for surprise that someone had just put the pieces together now. Of course she knew that soulmates didn’t mean easy or perfect or forever. It just meant finding the one person you fit with. 

They were both smart, compassionate people who cared about others and wanted to make this world a better place. It was a good fit, she knew logically they worked well together and she couldn’t say she had never checked him out, but he was Felicity’s ex and their circle of inner-dating had been complicated enough.

She picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen before heading out to the hallway. She could feel a few eyes on here but nobody tried to stop here. It was only a few minutes later that the door opened and Ray walked out. “I hope I’m not that terrible of a soulmate.”

Laurel closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before turning to face him. “No it’s not that at all. I just haven’t had the best luck with relationships. You’re a good man Ray, I don’t want something to happen to you too.” That was part of it and she didn’t resist as he walked over to her and pulled her in his arms.

“I’ve heard the stories about Oliver and Tommy, but maybe it was just the universe trying to say they were the wrong person.” He knew as soon as he spoke those weren’t the right words to say. “I’m sorry, that didn’t come out right. I didn’t mean them dying was because of you, just them not working out.” That wasn’t working out any better.

She left the comfort of his arms and looked up at Ray. “I understand. Maybe, are you willing to take that risk? See where this goes and you do have the time travel heroics.” She finds her soulmate and he doesn’t even live in the same time period as her on a normal basis. He doesn’t live in any time period really.

That part hadn’t crossed his mind yet. He had been to busy trying to figure out how he missed that Laurel was his soulmate. She was smart and firey, selfless and heroic; everything he had ever wanted in one very gorgeous body. “I can stay for a while. The team can come get me if they need me, but I’d like to see how this plays out.” He took another step forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

“Good, I do to.” Laurel stood up on her toes and kissed him. It wasn’t anything to write home about but she did enjoy the simple kiss. “How about we go get dessert? Leave them to their gossip.”  


And gossip was exactly what they were going to be doing. Everybody new everything within their world. “Yeah, there was this diner. They had the best pie, down by Palmer tech.”. She nodded her head and wrapped her arm through his.

“I know exactly the place you’re talking about. I used to stop by there whenever I was near by. This is already a great beginning.“


End file.
